vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mami Tomoe
|-|Mami Tomoe= |-|Candeloro= |-|Holy Mami= |-|Doppel Candeloro= |-|Florence= Summary "The witch of dress-up. She has an inviting nature. A kind-hearted witch who dreams of ideal things. This witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her barrier escape." -Official Description of Candeloro "The Doppel of Invitation. Her form is that of dress-up. This Doppel is a replica of invitation. This Doppel uses her ribbon-like hands for a variety of attacks. However, the owner of these feelings does not believe that this small Doppel has that kind of great power hidden within her. She is a docile Doppel, but possibly because she has started to resemble a certain someone, she is strongly opinionated and doesn't do a very good job of listening to others. Those are her flaws." and "The Doppel of invitation. Its form is dress-up. The master of this emotion does not trust her Doppel, and continues fighting as per usual. This Doppel is extremely small compared to others. Combined with the fact that it’s situated on its master’s head, this means its master hardly ever takes notice of its presence. It’s even doubtful as to whether they can communicate with each other, and so the master simply fights as normal. Nevertheless, her Doppel cheers her on. This Doppel usually seems small and unreliable, but its vines wield more than enough destructive force to pierce its enemies." - Magia Record Descriptions of Doppel Candeloro "The Doppel of worship. Its form is a halo. The master of this emotion clung to the salvation that was offered to her after her darkest night of despair, and obtained a new miracle with which to overcome the fear and anxiety she would have otherwise found unbearable. Thanks to this change in its master’s mentality, this frail Doppel’s form has been altered from what it once was, and it wishes to save its master as she saves others in kind. Its "Tiro Saint-Doppelion” is a cannon salute that announces new hope to heartbroken girls." - Magia Record Description of the Doppel of Worship Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly higher '''| At least '''7-A, likely higher | At least 7-A, possibly higher. At least 7-A, likely higher when using Doppel | At least 6-C Name: Tomoe Mami | Candeloro | Doppel of Invitation | Holy Mami, Doppel of Worship, Candeloro, Florence (By Holy Mami) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Veteran Magical Girl | Dress-Up Witch of Inviting | Possibly a Crystallized Magical Girl, Doppel Witch | White Feather, Perfect Rumor/Magical Girl Hybrid, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Statistics Amplification (Speed and Attack Potency), Thread Manipulation, Duplication, Can make her bullets explode, Status Effect Inducement (Ignites enemies with Tiro Finale), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid) with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis (With Weakness Analysis), Attack Reflection (With Gun of Aegis), and Forcefield Creation (With Absolute Territory), can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, her own barriers can block piercing attacks. | All previous abilities as a magical girl, Immortality (Type 8, depends on the existence of her familiars.), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Mind Manipulation (With Witch's Kiss), Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair.) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). | All previous abilities, now also includes: Regeneration (Likely Mid), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Minor Weather Manipulation, Flight, Instinctive Reaction. | All of the above, Status Effect Removal (With A Salvation Prayer to You), Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Fusionism/Possession, Emotion Detection, and Resistance to Energy Projection as Holy Mami. As Holy Mami, she is possessed by a Rumor, so by all technicality, her true form is the Rumor. (Thus she technically has Abstract Existence (Type 2, possibly 1), Immortality (Type 8. As Holy Mami it also depends on her rumor not being broken), Resurrection/Reactive Power Level (Whenever she comes back, her durability will be extensively higher) and other abilities. Homing Attack and minor Light Manipulation/Holy Manipulation (With Tiro Finale Holy Night). Fake Body, Intangibility and Body Control as Doppel of Worship. Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly higher '''(One shot False Kyoko, whose durability is far higher than Ophelia's. Has an attack power rating of 4.5, making her comparable to Elisa Celjska) | At least '''Mountain level, likely higher (Should be far superior to her magical girl self.) | At least Mountain level, possibly higher (Should at least be on par with her regular magical girl form). At least Mountain level, likely higher as Doppel Candeloro | At least Island level (Created a massive snow storm capable of blocking out the sun by merely appearing), becomes stronger as the Doppel of Worship. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Homura Akemi to a degree, can increase her speed with Passo.) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Should be exceedingly faster than her previous form. Matched Madoka Kaname in the PSP game) | Massively Hypersonic as Mami Tomoe, likely higher as Doppel Candeloro | At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to her regular self), likely higher as the Doppel of Worship (Superior to Candeloro) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually carries her giant cannon for Tiro Finale quite often with no real fatigue), likely far higher as a witch and / or doppel witch. Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly higher with Flawless Legs of Gold | At least Mountain class, likely higher | At least Mountain Class, possibly higher with Flawless Legs of Gold, at least Mountain Class, likely higher as Doppel Candeloro | Likely Island class with Flawless Legs of Gold, at least Island Class as the Doppel of Worship Durability: Town level (Has a rating of 1 in durability, compared to Sayaka Miki's 0.5), up to Large Mountain level with forcefields and ribbon shields (Tanked a shot from False Mami) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Should be able to tank her own attacks as witches are usually not glass cannons), at least Large Mountain level with forcefields and ribbon shields | At least Town level (Should at least be on par with her regular magical girl form), at least Mountain level, likely higher as Doppel Candeloro (Is both Mami and Candeloro at the same time), at least Large Mountain level with forcefields and ribbon shields, can enhance her own durability | Unknown, possibly Island level (Has been upgraded significantly, but its unknown if she still retains her glass cannon status from when she was a magical girl. Likely Island level as the Doppel of Worship (Witches generally are not glass cannons, should be more durable than before.) At least Island level with ribbons and forcefields. (Even as a magical girl, the durability of her ribbons was far superior to her own offensive attacks) Stamina: ' At least Superhuman (Her 2.5 rating places her significantly above Sayaka Miki in stamina.) Higher as Holy Mami (States that she has no issue with summoning her doppel, something even most regular magical girls would doubt doing due to massive physical strain it causes.) Likely limitless as a witch and as a Doppel witch. 'Range: Several Kilometers with her various assortment of rifles and cannons. | At least Several Kilometers with witch abilities (Far superior to H.N. Elly). Teleportation is likely higher to an unknown degree. | At least several dozens of kilometers as Holy Mami (Created a blizzard by simply appearing, could teleport anywhere within the Kamihama City.) possibly hundreds of kilometers (Managed to get to Mitakihara City from Kamihama City and vice versa likely through teleportation.) Standard Equipment: Mami_rifle.png|Percussion-lock rifled musket Finale_Cannon.png|Finale Cannon Finale_Cannon_2.png|Finale Cannon 2 *'Percussion-lock rifled musket:' Being Mami's primary weapon, this is a rifled musket that fires a single shot. Mami is able to summon these guns in great numbers during combat if needed. The bullets fired from said rifle are also able to create strings that can ensnare the foe. *'Finale Cannon:' This is an enormous percussion-lock cannon that fires a powerful blast. Mami uses this weapon for her finisher, Tiro Finale. *'Finale Cannon #2:' A smaller, but still a cannon of significant size. This weapon also fires a powerful blast, although said blast is not as strong as the original weapon. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Has shown unparalleled skills and capabilities in the Puella Magi verse, only ever matched by some of the most haxxed characters in the verse and is considered one of the best magical girls not just by her peers but by Kazumi Subaru and Yachiyo Nanami, both respectable magical girls in their own right, and has proven to be able to adapt to her opponent's powers, with examples listed in the the Feats section below.), at least Gifted in Biology and Gun Mechanics (Has an in-depth knowledge of her own biology and several firearms, as shown when she made herself Gun Train as it is needed to create or duplicate through her ribbons.) Likely High otherwise (Holy Mami has stated that even if she took a year off her school studies to work as a White Feather, she wouldn't suffer much grades wise.). Lower as Candeloro, but she is able to position her familiars in a strategic location. Weaknesses: She freezes up if things don't go as expected, she can get reckless, and is mentally fragile (This does not apply to Holy Mami, as she managed to overcame her mental weakness). Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | None of her previous weaknesses apply as a witch. | None of her previous weaknesses apply now either. Removing her Holy clothing would defuse Holy Mami back to Mami Tomoe and a rumor. Feats: *According to several interviews and the Production Notes, Mami Tomoe has to have a rather detailed understanding of the mechanics of whatever she constructs with her threads, which would include several different kinds of firearms, a train-cannon hybrid, and duplicates of herself. *Fought alongside the rest of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet against Homulilly, who created an army that nearly engulfed half the False Mikihara City. *Able to create explosions that could range from nearly a megaton to half a dozen, based on this calc. *Is considered the most skillful of all the Holy Quintet, even superior to Homura Akemi, who has several years of experience. *Is unpredictable, even when dealing with Homura Akemi, who has fought by and against a massive amount of times against Mami Tomoe throughout multiple timelines. *Managed to beat Kyoko Sakura, both early in their lives as magical girls, despite having a massive speed disadvantage and holding back. *Defeated Kirika Kure, developing a counter for her powers and effectively using them against Kirika herself, despite not knowing her abilities beforehand and holding back trying not to kill her. *Lasted longer than Kyoko Sakura against the Avatar of Calamity, a being who blitzed Kyoko Sakura with ease. *Defeated superior clones of herself and Kyoko Sakura by outmaneuvering them. *Fought on par against Homura Akemi (Who has knowledge of Mami Tomoe throughout hundreds of timelines, including knowledge of her techniques) in Rebellion, countering most of her abilities in the process as well. *Her skills considered to be a massive threat to Yachiyo Nanami, an adult magical girl who has been stated to be able to kill powered up witches with single blows, even alongside two other magical girls. *In Magia Record, Holy Mami proved herself capable to repel the majority of the main cast while they were assisted by Sayaka Miki. It should be noted Mami didn't actually want to fight them. *Was considered so powerfull and skillful, that the Magius Alina personally "invited" her. *Skips the Black Feather rank and becomes immediately a White Feather from sheer skill. *Stuns other White Feather magical girls from her sheer power and skill. One of these twins, mind you, is currently with the haxiest doppel. Also, states that Doppel summoning is extremely physically exhausting, but Holy Mami has no issue with it. *During Chapter 18, she heavily beats down Yachiyo Nanami, Tamaki Iroha, Tsuruno Yui, Momoko, and Kanagi, laughing at their defeat. Once again, she was holding back. *She stated that she managed to contain Madoka Kaname and the rest of the main series cast from entering Kamihara. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As a Magical Girl / Doppel of Invitation / Dress-Up Witch= *'Magic Detection:' Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibilty of witches. *'Pain Inhibition:' Magical girls are resistant to pain inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. *'Thread Manipulation:' She can create ribbons that can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies, her bullets can come with strings at the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies. Her ribbons are the basis of most of her attacks. She has also shown the ability to turn them invisible *'Finisher Cannon #1/2/3:' Gigantic cannons that often vary in size *'Twin Cannons:' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. *'Dance of the Magical Bullet:' Randomly fires several rifles, similar to a danmaku attack. **'Unlimited Magic Bullet Works:' Simultaneously fires and creates a multitude of rifles at once. *'Tiro:' Creates a musket rifle to fire at her enemies. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Fires two rifles rapidly, using her telekinesis. **'Tiro Finale:' Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced. However, using this technique temporarily lowers Mami's durability. ***'Tiro Finale Train / Bombardment:' An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. **'Tiro Volley:' Fires 4 rifles at the same time, giving little time to dodge. *'Gun of Aegis:' Reflects an attack directly back at an enemy. *'Absolute Territory:' Creates a safe space by generating a barrier around her. *'Tocca:' Attacks her enemies with ribbons, often binding her enemies preventing them from attacking at all. *'Tocca Spirale:' Makes a giant drill out the ribbons, and fires off into the enemy. **'Regale:' Fires off a ribbon that completely binds the enemy, even harder to get rid of than the normal Tocca. ***'Regale Vastilla:' Causes a massive ribbon explosion, covering and binding all the enemies near her. **'Ribbon Trap:' After the destruction of a duplicate or at a whim, threads quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of their powers. *'Passo' Accelerates Mami and her allies. *'Weakness Analysis:' Allows Mami to find out any potential weak points that the enemy may have. *'Te Pomegliano:' Creates a tea that restores her health, as well as her allies. *'Flawless Legs of Gold:' Kicks the enemy with the force of any of her rifles. *'Memoria:' Introduced in Magia Record, Mami can now gain abilities based on her memories. **'Black Tea of Victory:' Slowly recovers stamina when affected by something she is resistant to. Passive. **'Closely Watched Heart:' Boosts her durability by an extensive amount. **'Different Story: Kyoko and Mami:' Boosts her attack potency. **'Embrace your Hopes and Dreams:' Slowly regenerates from damage when activated for a long period of time. **'Hope In Despair:' Increased ability to counter-attack an enemy. **'Magical Girls that Defy Casualty:' Magic based attacks deal increased damage. **'Welcoming with Treats:' Creates a fog around the opponent in an attempt to decrease the likelihood of being hit. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. **'Special Familiars:' Unlike most witches, Candeloro summons two familiars that have a finisher cannon for legs and a bow for a Madoka Kaname variation and a spear for the Kyoko variation. Depending on who she befriended before she becomes a witch, she can also make a Sayaka variation and / or Homura Akemi one. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. |-|As Holy Mami / Doppel of Worhip= * Should have all the abilities and attacks of the regular Rumors. * Tiro Finale Holy Night: As the Doppel of Worship, the head bud of the Doppel opens up to reveal the Tiro Finale Cannon, firing a massive bullet that rotates around the enemy while homing in on the target. * A Salvation Prayer to You:'An incredibly enhanced version of ''Unlimited Magic Bullets Works that destroys nearly everything in covered by the blast. Deals significantly more damage to those under status effects, can create mist, and will heal the user of status conditions. * '''Intangibility and Fake Body: Similarly to how magical girls only use their bodies as vessels, the Doppel of Worship's real body is actually the halo of light shown above the rest of the body. * Weather Manipulation: By simply being present, she causes a massive snow storm that blacks out the sun from the sky, covering the entire arena with snow. * Memoria: ** Princess/Descent of a Saint: Massively increases attack potency. ** Magical Girl VS Series?: Chance to ignite enemies with her normal attacks. Note: Candeloro is a secondary canon witch form of Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable. The same can also be said for her "Passo" ability. Key: ' Mami Tomoe' | Candeloro | Magia Record | Holy Mami Gallery Tumblr_n46xuoLvD81spu161o5_500.gif -Mami-mami-tomoe-34629450-500-272.gif Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Venus's Profile (Dark Kingdom Sailor Venus and magical girl Mami were used, speed was equalized) Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's Profile (Cinder had the Fall Maiden powers and Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized) Saber Alter (Fate/Stay Night) Saber's Profile (Magical girl Mami was used) Doraemon (Doraemon) Doraemon's Profile (Speed was equalized, both had a day of prep and magical girl Mami was used) Cú Chulainn (Fate/Grand Order) Cú Chulainn's Profile (Magical girl Mami was used and speed was equalized) Da Vinci (Fate/Grand Order) Da Vinci's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Da Vinci was bloodlusted and Magia Record Mami was used) Shedinja (Pokemon) Shedinja's Profile (Magical Girl Mami was used and speed was equalized) Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) Nui's Profile (Magical Girl Mami and Base Nui were used, speed was equalized) Quote (Cave Story) Quote's Profile (Magical Girl Mami was used) Mimori Togo (Yuki Yuna is a Hero) Mimori Togo's Profile (Magical Girl Mami and Hero Chapter Mimori were used) Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Magical girl Mami and 7-B Kratos were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bog (Rock Hard Gladiators) Bog's Profile (Note: Magical Girl Mami was used) Wolfgang Schreiber (Dies Irae) Schreiber's Profile (Base Schreiber and Magia Record Mami were used, speed was equalized, both were in character and starting distance was 1 kilometers) Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) Gilgamesh's Profile (Base Gilgamesh and Holy Mami were used and speed was equalized) Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) Galbatorix's Profile (Holy Mami was used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Devil May Cry 1 Dante without Sparda Devil Trigger and magical girl Mami were used, speed equalized) Samus Aran (Metroid) Samus' Profile (6-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Aizen's Profile (Base forms were used, both had one year worth of preparation time, and speed was equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magic Users Category:Thread Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Schoolgirls Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Weapon Creation Users